tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirage
This page is for the Autobot spy. For his evil, hapless Shattered Glass universe counterpart, see Mirage (SG). For the G.I. Joe bio-artillery expert, see Sergeant Mirage. '''Mirage' is not thrilled about being with a bunch of rough-and-tumble freedom fighters like the Autobots. If he had a choice he'd be in Monte Carlo, or better yet, back on his beloved Cybertron hunting turbofoxes with his high-priced friends. Autobot leader Optimus Prime must constantly cajole him into continuing his service with the Autobots, but he feels it may be a losing battle. Despite his coolness to the cause, Mirage is a surprisingly effective and deadly fighter and an even more effective intelligence gatherer, which is the role he much prefers. Mirage carries a rear-mounted electro-disruptor which is able to interfere with the circuitry of an opponent by casting discrete packets of electrical charges them. Hence, he never is situated where he seems to be when it is in use, and can even use the disruptor to give himself the illusion of a different physical appearance, which he can sustain for up to six minutes. All of this contributes to his effectiveness as an intelligence agent. He can also hit a screw-head dead center from 200 yards with his armor-piercing hunting rifle. It shoots liquid-fuel-powered darts. He's unsure of the Autobots and their cause, and consequently cannot always be fully trusted. Optimus Prime is well aware of his coolness to the group, but considers him too valuable to let go. History Canonical History (Pre-MUX) Mirage was part of the bridge crew of the Ark when it crash-landed on Earth four million years ago. A volcanic eruption in 1984 awakened the Ark's inhabitants, including Mirage, who was reformatted by Teletraan I to have a terrestrial alternate mode of a F-1 Ligier JS-11 Formula-1 racer. With the battle against the Decepticons now transplanted to Earth, Mirage still hated warfare. He longed to return to Cybertron and simply turn his back to the evil Decepticons, but his loyalty to Optimus Prime kept him in the fight. Category:1984 Mirage was instrumental in stopping the Decepticons from returning to Cybertron after amassing enough energon from Earth. The Decepticons had constructed a new star cruiser and were in the process of flying home to tip the scales of the war in their favor. Mirage used his cloaking ability to sneak aboard the Decepticon ship. He uncloaked and opened fire, blasting away at the ship's controls. He then bailed from the doomed cruiser, floating back to Earth's surface on a parasail as the Decepticons crashed into the ocean. Optimus Prime asked Mirage why he -- homesick and war-weary Autobot that he was -- did not hitch the ride back home. Mirage responded, affirming his loyalty to the Autobots, "The ship was... full." Mirage’s role in the Autobots’ battles on Earth was a distinctly minimal one, leaving him confined to the background on the battlefield or not present at all. In early 1985, however, the spotlight shone on Mirage again when Cliffjumper suspected him of disloyalty. The discovery of a Decepticon installation in a sector Mirage had recently scouted caused Cliffjumper to leap the incorrect conclusion that Mirage had concealed the information and was a traitor to the Autobots. During a battle with the Decepticons at the site, Mirage was injured, but managed to rip a Decepticon seal off Skywarp. Mirage risked the trust of his comrades by sneaking away to perform a plan of his own, framing the Decepticons for stealing Energon cubes from the Insecticons. Spotted carrying the cubes by Cliffjumper, Mirage’s guilt seemed all but confirmed, and before he could reveal his innocence, he was captured and brainwashed by one of Bombshell’s mind-controlling cerebro-shells. Under Bombshell’s control, Mirage led the Autobots into an ambush, but at the battle’s end, the assorted manipulations were revealed and Cliffjumper apologized to Mirage. Toward the end of the year, Mirage was among the team of five Autobots who disguised themselves as the Stunticons, with Mirage’s alternate mode making him the perfect choice to masquerade as Drag Strip. Penetrating the Decepticon camp, the Autobots ran into trouble when the real ones arrived, trying to prove their identities by forming Menasor. With a combination of Windcharger’s magnetic powers and Mirage’s illusion-creating ability, the Autobots were able to appear as Menasor too. Though the deception was soon revealed, they were still able to thwart the Decepticons’ plans. MUX History During a battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, Mirage destroyed a Decepticon Space Bridge as it was powering up, ripping a hole in time and setting off the Timewarp TP. No one knows his current activities or whereabouts. OOC Notes Story Notes * Thankfully, MIRAGE is the Commanding Officer for the Espionage Sub-Division of Autobot Intelligence. Or, as Mirage wishes to call it, AI-6. * Counterfeit is Mirage's Decepticon cover. Mirage becomes Counterfeit whenever he infiltrates Decepticon locations to acquire information needed to accomplish his missions. Counterfeit is a textbook Decepticon: a liar, cheater and backstabber of the highest order. A criminally minded mech with a flair for the dramatic, Counterfeit specializes in what the Earthers call: 'white collar crime' by using his holographic image inducement interface to make others see what he wants them to see. Tangentially loyal to the Decepticons and their cause, Counterfeit prefers "easy Energon" to direct conflict or battle. Some say he's a coward but Counterfeit considers living another cycle to be a high priority. ** Alt Mode: '''???? ** '''Loadout: '''Hold Out Energy Pistol, Dart Gun, EMP Grenades, Holographic Image Inducer ** '''Skills: '''Forgery, Deception, Embezzlement, Gambling, Deal Brokering * '''Pierce Remington III is Mirage's Holographic Driver cover. As with most Autobots, in order to maintain being a Robot in Disguise, Mirage has created an entire character to be used when dealing with Humans and those that may not want to deal with a giant robot. Pierce Remington III is often considered to be a snobbish Brit that has come to the United States to seek thrills and race cars. The Formula One driver spends most of his time in the winner's circle and surrounded by more women than a lesser man could handle. A lover of the finer and faster things in life, Pierce Remington III is almost always in trouble or caught up in some twisted media scandal. Luckily, Daddy's money always gets him off the hook. Characterization * Mirage can be considered the James Bond of the Autobots. He enjoys the finer things in life, as well as works in an effective intelligence gathering capacity that simply gels with the mystique and significance of the Earth based fictional character. * Mirage's beverage of choice is a Petro Vodka Enertini. It is made with two parts Petro Vodka, three parts Energon, Shaken (not Stirred), lightly chilled with no ice. Mirage does not like it when his drinks are not made the way he specifies. * Mirage has oft been considered to be quite the Ladies Mech, especially during his days back on Cybertron. His skills and talents with the fairer femmebots allow for the acquisition of information, as well as the possibility of falling into the clutches of Femmebot Fatales. * Mirage does not create such primitive and cheap imitation to be mocked as Holograms. Mirage's illusions exist on a scale that enables him to create what he wants to create, make others see what he wants them to see. Whether that is an army of Autobots charging over the horizon or if it is simply the act of "not being there", Mirage is a master of this particular facet of his abilities. Musical Selections ; Skyfall by Adele ♬ : "A storm's coming." ; You Know My Name by Chris Cornell ♬ : "Mirage. Justa Mirage." ; Friction by Imagine Dragons ♬ : "Your mission, if you choose to accept it..." Gallery Logs 1993 * "Repairing Relations" - A distressed Sparkplug continues to repair the perpetually injured Sunstreaker and finally vents his frustrations with a team that was once invincible in his eyes. Players As of 2014 Mirage is played by Dexter Douglas. As of June 29, 2018, Dexter Douglas returned to the role of MIRAGE. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe ---- Category:1985 Category:Autobot Cars Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Intelligence Category:Autobot Special Operations Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Counter-intelligence Category:FCs Category:Spies Category:Transformers